FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS 2013 (Laura excla)
by Storie d'amore
Summary: Bienvenidos a todos a los cupleaños 2913 de los escritores del FF. Bien este espacio lo har epara hacer one-shots para mis amig@s en FF, el primer one-shot dediado a Laura excla love haruya nagumo, espero te guste Laura-sempai y perdon x la tardanza no o pude subir ayer... Si alguien quiere edicar un fic a laguien en este espacio, diganme muchas gracias


_**Koni! A todos los que esten leendo esto!**_

_**Pues Bien decidi crear este Fic, pero solo lo actualizare en los cumpleaños de mis amig s, en este 2013.**_

* * *

_**Cumpleaños nº 1: Laura Excla Love Haruya Nagumo**_

* * *

_**Holaaa a todo el que lea esto, bien el primer one-shot es debido al cumple de Laura excla love haruya nagumo, o como le digo Laura-sempai.**_

_**A laura-sempai: Bien Laura-chan (Es la primera vez que te digo asi) sabes que soy de mucha formalidad, y pues quería decirte Feliz cumpleeee! Me alegra haberte conocido ya que fuiste la primera con la que tuve una conversación saliendo de los fics, eres mi maestra y una gran amiga. Este one-shot va dedicado a ti, por un año mas de vida! **_

_**PD: perdón x tardar, se que tu cumple fue ayer pero sabes que estoy castigada y me quitaron en definitiva el internet.**_

_**PD2: Bueno como esto es una sorpresa, use dos de tus oc´s espero no te moleste**_

_**De: Sayuri Afuro (Jejej nadie sabe mi nombre real)**_

_**Para Laura Excla**_

* * *

_**Cumpleaños Nº 1: Aquella hermosa rosa**_

Veia el paisaje, aunque no se denotaba mucho.

El viaje en avión era un tanto desgarrador y agotante, pero deseaba volver a Japon como se lo había prometido a su amiga.

En un álbum de fotos observaba los buenos momentos que había pasado con los chicos de la FFI, Fidio Aldena, Endo Mamoru, Afuro Terumi, Fudo Akio pero sobre todo una foto especial que ella sostenia en sus delicdas manos.

La mirba con cuautela, ¿Deseaba volver a ver a ese joven?, rio burlona por lo bajo al hacerse esa pregunta… pues claro aunque nunca se lo confesaría a nadie, pues ese era su secreto y muy pocas personas sabían tal echo.

El avión aterrizo y ella feliz bajo, depsues de recoger sus maletas respiro profundamente recordando buenos momentos que paso allí, pues hace tres años que había vuelto a Italia y no había tenido comunicación con nadie, an solo con cierta peliblanca que hacia todo lo que pudiese para ver a su amiga.

Al Salir del aeropuerto vio como algunas miradas la acechaban y no tomo importancia alguna, pues ella era una hemrosa joven.

Aquellos envidiados cabellos eran de ton omiel con pequeños y deslumbrantes destellos dorados, su destacada figura perfecta mas esos seductores ojos esmerladosos hacian a la chica envidiada a cualquier otra hueca existente.

Ella caminaba con las ganas únicas, ya ue sabia que al lugar donde llegaría era a su antiguo hogar una hermosa casa ubicada muy cerca del instituto Raimon. Pero el clima la sorprendió pues gotas frescas de agua comenzaron a caer.

Ella se estremeció y deseo tener por lo menos una sombrilla mas maldcio no haber traido una.

_**Nagumo**_… penso cuando vio a un joven de cabellos rojos acercándose, un joven de tez vainilla y hermosos ojos ambares que con su tal sonrisa se acerco a la pelimiel, ella no hizo mas que olvidar aquella maldición, pues si, detestaba un tanto a aquel chico por su carácter pero no podía negarle nunca antes había visto un chico mas atractivo, mas único… y si e

_No sabia qu ehabias vuelto Laura_ dijo el mostrando aun su típica sonrisa_ veo que la llovizna te moja cada instante_ volvió a decir para luego acercarse un tanto a ella que la sombrilla del ojiambar la cubrió

_Tipico Nagumo, el saludo nunca estuvo presente en ti_ dijo ella frotando sus manos para hacer entrar en calor a estas pero mas lo hizo cuando sintió la respiración de aquel ambarino muy cerca de su rostro, para despistar el sonrojo que le había cubierto se agacho y alzo una de sus maletas pero su mano rozo con la del joven

_No te preocupes, yo la llevare_ dijo el ¿De donde saco tal amabilidad? Pues el sufria el síndrome del amor, y al encontrar oportunidad no se detendría_ venga vmaos a mi casa, esta a unos cuantos pasos luego te llevo a la tuya ¿Vale?_ pregunto sosteniendo una de sus maletas

Ella penso un momento ¿acaso se había acordado…? No es posible, pues no hizo mas que sonreir para luego asentir.

Ambos caminaban entre la lluvia, solo con una sombrilla, muy cercael uno del otro tanto que aquellos diminutos rozes los hacian reaccionar. Y en definitiva, la casa de Haruya se encontraba a unos pasos, y tomando una pequeña llave abrió esta y ambos entraron al hermoso lugar.

Ella se sento, y aun congelada se acerco a la chimenea en la cual no hizo mas que poner sus manos la cuales temblaban de frio.

_Esperame aquí_ le dijo el y subiop unas gradas para luego desaparecer ella no le tomo la menor importancia pero aun maldecía al destino por haberla traido a este lugar

Habin pasado ya 10 minutos y la lluvia ceso, y quería regresar a su hogar.

_Nagumo_ dijo ella en voz alta_ Nagumo Haruya…_ volvió a decir y al no encontrar respuesta subió por los escalones encontrándose con un pasillo en el cual comenzó a caminar_ Nagumo…

De pronto la hizo recorrer un escalofrio una mano que la agarro, y la jalo hacia una habitación. Se enconraban a milímetros a cenimetros de sentir sus labios en uno con el otro y con un gran sonrojo de el se separo.

_O-oye tu… debo i-irme_ dijo dándose la vuelta aun con el sonrojo en el rostro, pero la sorprendió sentir la respiración sobre su hombro… ¿Aquel chico?

_Feliz cumpleaños…_ le suzurro aquella voz, ella se dio media vuelta encontrándose asi con el chico que agarro una de sus manos y de un ¡escritorio alzo _**una hermosa rosa roja **_para luego entragarsela a la pelimiel.

Ella le abrazo, pues ese dia los únicos que se habían acordado de aquel detalle habían sido Marcos, Gianluca y Fidio Aldena … Pero no se lo esperaba del presumido de Nagumo, y mas por aquel hermoso detalle un dulce rosa roja.

_No me olvidaría de ti, mi hermosa flor_ dijo el acercándose a los labios de la peimiel

_Yo…_ respondió ella tratando de responderle

_Laura quiero que seas mi novia_ le dijo mientras ella le propinaba un delicado beso en los labios a tal joven_ tomare eso como un si…

_Claro, sabes que eres especial para mi…

_Por fin Nagumo_ se esucho una voz varonil al otro lado de la puertade la cual entro un chico de pelo azul claro con una grabadora_ no puedo creerlo, Haruya Nagumo es romanticoooo

_Ni yo me lo creo_ se escucho la voz de otro que entro, este de cabellos rojizos y piel palida_ Por cierto Laura Bienvenida y Feliz cumpleaños…

_Gracias chicos_ dijo ella mientras su novio la abrazaba por detrás_ la verdad me alegra que se acordasen de mi

_Bajan o no_ se escucho ua voz proveniente de abajo

_¿Ese es Fidio?_ pregunto ella asombrada, abriendo los ojos como platos o.o

_Todos están aquí por tu cumpleaños Laura aunque Nagumo aprovecho en declararse_ dijo picarescamente el chico palido

Todos bajaron y se encontraron con todos los del Inazuma Japan ioncluyendo a Ichinose Domon y Fidio Aldena que estaba siendo amenazado por la mirada de Terumi el cual lo vigilaba a cada momento.

_fidio!_ grito ella corriendo hacia donde se encontraba_ no sabia que vendrías_ dijo ella abrazandolo mientras el se ponía mas nervioso ya que tenia dos miradas acechandolo

_Claro Laura, como olvidar a mi mejor amiga

_Si, en cuanto su cuñado, perdón,_dijo arcasticamente Goenji_ Afuro _lo miraba como si lo quisiese matar_ le dijo que habri fiesta vino de inmediato (Ne nose como legaron en menos de un dia)

_¿Eh? Todos estais aquí…_ dijo ella viendo a todos sus amigos

_TE queremos !_ le dijeron todos los del inazuma Japan incluyendo a las managers, pero de la multitud una peliblanca surgió.

_Feliz cumple Laura-sempai_ dijo ella abrazando de sorpresa a su amiga la cual no haba visto en años

_Yuri-chan!_ dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo

Y asi la fiesta continuo el cumpleaños del Laura había traspasado las fronteras y asi llegando casi al Final, Laura y su novio salieron a mirar las estrellas

_Gracias a dios por fin me puedo acercar a ti sin temor_ dijo el

_¿Me tenias miedo?_ pregunto ella

_No… tan solo eres una hermosa flor y temia lastimarte_ después de esto un hermoso beso se hizo y se miraron profundamente_ Te amo…_ le suzurro el_ y recuerda, cada año te dare una hermosa rosa, pero nunca superara tu belleza.

* * *

_**Espero que te haya gustado Laura-sempai! TKM haber si subo algunas imagenes al deviantart del one-shot si me o permites!**_

_**Sin mas me despido!**_

_**Chaoooo**_

* * *

_**Segundo cumpleaños: ... **_

* * *

_**PD: si alguien quiere organizar un one-shot para el cumple de una amiga y ponerlo aquii no dude en decirmelo x MP, muchas gracias!  
**_


End file.
